


flight

by lusehun



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mecha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: Sehun's first mission as a pilot.





	flight

Taking off leaves Sehun with nausea in his veins and a paper bag attached to his mouth. His flight suit feels suffocating around his neck, despite it being molded to his skin and worn many times before. 

He needs to calm down.

There's interference on the intercom, and then a familiar voice comes through.

"Sehun? Are you okay?" Luhan asks. "I've never seen your anxiety levels this high."

Sehun sucks in a deep breath. "Might be to do with the fact this is my first proper mission."

Luhan hums in acknowledgment. "You'll be fine. Just imagine you're in the simulator, aiming for the highest score like always."

Sehun smiles at that, dropping the paper bag to the side. He _can_ do this.

"That's better," Luhan encourages, likely monitoring his levels. "I'll be here if you need me, okay?"

"Okay."

He sucks in a breath and focuses simply on following everyone else, feeling a little more secure. He's one of a few new cadets, most pilots on the mission older, more experienced; there to guide him and guard him should something go amiss. That's what he reminds himself, despite his uneasiness.

Flying a mecha double his size isn't the smoothest thing, even after years of practice in the simulator, alongside theory classes and most recently, trial runs; though they had only consisted of getting into the air and then back down.

His first mission objective is simple enough, collecting material from the closest asteroid. Once he sets foot on the ground, he gets to mining the ore alongside everyone else. But there's still the underlying fear that something will go wrong, set deep in Sehun's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> am i even able to write more than a few hundred words these days orz


End file.
